


With a Bang

by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), Teal96ko



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, Tags Are Fun, and then there's the romance, he is sick of it, its just the boys having fun, jinwoo won't forget this, mino just want to have fun, seunghoon knows, seungyoon drunk in love, so he will be the best wingman ever, they are good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal96ko/pseuds/Teal96ko
Summary: "THAT'S IT!" The sound of the table being slammed breaks the silent in the room. Blinking somewhat dazedly at Lee Seunghoon, Jinwoo deadpanned with the venom of someone that has exhausted all his energy today "What?""We need a break! Especially you, Kang Seungyoon!" a finger is pointed and the recipient is left staring at bewilderment.---Seunghoon can't tolerate it anymore and has decide to do something. Or in which 4 grown-ass man, sneak out to the beach, lit fireworks and play around like the children they actually are
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [FR009] Jinyoon | WINNER members lighting fireworks on the beach
> 
> Hello! This prompt is actually for a fanart, but it's such a shame that no one take it, so I decided to plunge myself to it. I hope the prompter will like it! Thank you for inspiring me! This is my first story to come out of the dungeon, so every comment is very much appreciated!
> 
> Also, special thanks to May and Lucky! I'm so sorry for the trouble I might caused you guys! Thank you so much! This ficfest won't happen without you!

"THAT'S IT!" The sound of the table being slammed breaks the silent in the room. Blinking somewhat dazedly at Lee Seunghoon, Jinwoo deadpanned with the venom of someone that has exhausted all his energy today "What?" 

"We need a break! Especially you, Kang Seungyoon!" a finger is pointed and the recipient is left staring at bewilderment. 

Leaning slightly away from the finger on his face, Seungyoon sent a wordless help signal to the other occupants of the room. 

Mino, being the kind person he is, bravely asks "A break Hyung?" 

"Yes! A break! Away from this building specifically! We have been coming here for days, left! Change the scenery! Fresh air!" Seunghoon’s eyes have a glint that screams trouble but as always he has a good point. 

"Fine. Where do you suggest we do this break" Jinwoo said with a sigh but eager enough to show he's also sick of being here. 

Seunghoon hummed in thought, more relaxed now that he has gotten his point across. Beside him Seungyoon sighed in relief, no more finger in his direction. 

"Somewhere away from people..." 

* * *

They quickly packed all their things and not before long was on their way to a beach. Jinwoo is not sure how a break turned into a visit to the beach but he is not complaining. Although he did not say it, he agreed that all of them in need of fresh air, rather than being cooped up in his room (home) is one thing but in YG building, it quickly becomes stifling.

They arranged and notified their manager ("No, Hyung we can't sneak out! Manager-nim will worry!") and somehow managed to get permission. It’s probably because the one asking was Seungyoon, who has a deep dark circle below his eyes. Or maybe they all look pitiful enough that their manager feels bad.

So off they go in the evening.

It was Mino who suggested the place, and Seunghoon who somehow managed to find sparklers.

When they arrived, the beach was indeed empty of any other humans beside them. The waves are gently lapping on the shore, filling the night with their distinct sound. The sand is soft on their feet and there's no trace of trash or plastic lying around. 

Jinwoo wonders why a beach as clean as this doesn't become a tourist spot. 

Seungyoon said it's probably because no one in their right mind will play fireworks at a haunted beach in the middle of the night. 

_'Ah, yes. Haunted beach.'_ Jinwoo will strangle Mino himself if they ever saw a ghost. 

Looking around, he reluctantly admits that Mino's choice is not that bad. It really does feel like a private beach, if you ignore the stupidly dark area and ominous rustling of the wind around the trees. For a choice with not a lot of time this is better than he expected.

Seunghoon's peppy voice broke his train of thought, "Alright boys! Checking up the list! Match?" 

"Ready!" 

"Fireworks?" 

"Here, here!" 

"Bucket of waters?" 

"Here."

Seunghoon hummed in satisfaction at his short but important list, "Alright all the list is in order— wait. Has anyone checked if there's anything flammable around? We don't want to accidentally burn the beach— OW HYUNG!" 

Seunghoon screamed and jumped away a few steps, almost falling on the sand, staring in disbelief he asked, "Did you just step on me?!" 

"Hmm?" Jinwoo stared at him with his big eyes. Him? Stepping on his beloved dongsaeng toes? Perish the thought. 

Seunghoon knows when he is beaten and he silently take the defeat with grace. 

* * *

The first fireworks they lit are the kind that need to be hold by their hands, it makes little sparks and bursts of lights that change colors rapidly, sparklers. 

“Oh, it’s been a long time since I played this!” Seunghoon gleefully waved the sparkles around, delighted at the illusion of light following the stick.

“Yeah, I think the last time I played with this is in middle school?” Mino said with wonder, he is also waving his hand, trying to make a shape with the light from the sparklers, as if the air is a canvas to him.

“I didn’t know that this one can change colors, I thought the colors were only yellow?” Jinwoo eyes the fireworks curiously. He pushed his unlit fireworks to Seunghoons and watched it burst in colors with a smile.

“I got it in a secret shop~” Seunghoon replied smugly.

“Nice choice, Hyung.” Seungyoon laughed as he lit his own fireworks. 

It really is a nice choice, both the beach and fireworks. The dimly lit beach makes the cheerful lights pop out, and even the stars here seems to shine brighter than usual, despite the fact that the beach is not far from town. 

It reminds Seungyoon of the happier time when they recorded Millions, where they all laugh and dance. The projection that makes them stand below the starry sky, fireworks and the blooming flowers of spring. It was beautiful, straight out of a fairytale and so once again he can’t help the urge to look at the person beside him.

Jinwoo's dark eyes are reflecting the changing colors, a little smile that still shows the hint of his dimple forming on his face and Seungyoon, as always captured by the beauty of it. He looks like he’s having a lot of fun and Seungyoon felt like it’s been a long time since he last saw his Hyung like this.

He probably has been staring too long, because before he knows it Jinwoo is already looking up from the blinking fireworks on his hand. There's a silent moment where they both didn't say anything. It eventually becomes too long and Seungyoon is not sure what face he's making right now. 

"Uh..." He smiles sheepishly, already knows he has been caught staring. It’s not the first time this has happened either.

"You are doing it again." Jinwoo teasingly confirms it to his eternal embarrassment, "If it’s so boring, should we play on the water instead?" 

"No! It’s not boring, you’re just too beautiful— I MEAN the fireworks are beautiful. You’re both beautiful honestly. Beside, the sea is too dark and dangerous! There could be snakes Hyung!" 

Jinwoo laughs and Seungyoon hates that his face chooses to burn more than it already is. The older boy’s laugh is as contagious as it always does, and Seungyoon let out a cough to hide the embarrassed grin that formed.

"I'm joking!" he keeps laughing as he twirls the sparklers on his hand, making a distracting light show that somehow highlights his beauty, or maybe that's just Seungyoon being biased.

Just when Seungyoon opened his mouth to say something unbelievably sappy, he was bulldozed over by a flailing body. The amount of sand suddenly on his mouth is disgusting and there's a bony elbow on his back. 

"OW!" Yoon whined, feeling something sharp but somehow warm below him. 

"Get off of me!!", the voice he adored so much snapped with an equally sharp elbow from below and Yoon felt the butterflies on his stomach flutter madly again. 

"Don't come closer Hyung!" Mino is screaming at Seunghoon but Seungyoon thinks he wanted to scream more, because he realized what was happening. He just half-fallen onto Jinwoo-hyung.

"It's just a few sparks, don't be a baby!", a bright teasing voice, followed by those said spark of fireworks from Seunghoon's waving hand can be seen in the corner of his eyes. 

Above him Mino is screaming gibberish but the warm body below him is more than distracting and Seungyoon is sure he might fry his brain if he thinks longer about their awkward position. His hand is snagged between his own weight and Jinwoo chest. There's a quick drum of heartbeats and he doesn't know if that’s himself or the other boy. 

Trying to push Mino with one hand to no avail, he risks a glance below to see Jinwoo and Seungyoon think the butterflies on his stomach have just decided to catch on fire. The older boy had a tint of pink on his cheek and refused to look at Yoon’s direction. He is slightly wriggling to make space but it's not very effective with Mino still on top of the both of them. 

There's a snort, and Jinwoo suddenly looks like a literal deer caught in a headlight which in turn startled Seungyoon from his daze. Looking at the direction Jinwoo is staring in fear with some difficulty, Seungyoon understands why he makes that face.

By the glint in Seunghoon's eyes and the phone on his hand which is definitely recording them, he had noticed and captured everything. ' _ohmYGO-!_ '

"MINO, OFF!" 

With newly found strength they managed to push Mino. It resulted in them stumbling and rolling on the sand like a pile of puppies, all while Seungyoon felt like everything was burning. 

Meanwhile, Seunghoon is clearly seeing this as an amusement at their suffering and doesn't have any intention to help them at all. He is laughing, like this is the highlight of his day, and Mino complains and curses only manage to send him into another fit. 

By the time they finally untangle from each other's limbs, Jinwoo is turning his heated glare at everything that moves and starts to bicker with Mino, who looks like he knows he’s in trouble but doesn’t know why he is in one in the first place. Seunghoon is throwing an arm around Seungyoon's shoulder, still shaking from laughter. 

"You're so whipped!", he whispered in Seungyoon’s ear and got an elbow jab for his trouble. 

"I know." is said with an angry huff but Seunghoon can hear the bubbling adoration.

They're sickeningly cute and he can't help himself steering Mino running and stumbling in their direction. By the way Jinwoo is slightly blushing and hissing at Mino, Seunghoon knows it worked at least a little. _’I’m such a good wingman!’._

Still, Seunghoon prayed that these two dorks will stop dancing around each other already. It won't be such a troublesome thing if not for the fact that they have been doing this dance for a long time. Seungyoon in particular is so obvious to him since they shared a home. Seunghoon thinks Thor probably heard more of his owner woes.

“Let’s light up the last fireworks and go home so we can have a good rest today!” He clapped to get Jinwoo and Mino attention.

“Seunghoon-hyung, you will pay for that!”, Mino throws back with righteous anger, still feeling the bruise aching. He did not have a choice but to wrestle on the sand!

“Yes, yes, I will make you something delicious later. What do you want, lobster?” he replied flippantly with a laugh. Mino threw a nasty glare at that. Raising his hand in a peaceful gesture, Seunghoon steps back to the bag that holds their last fireworks. He had a lot of trouble finding one in such a short notice and the shop owner gave him a judging look when he bought it, everyone should praise him more.

“What's the last one?” Jinwoo asks with a glare, not forgetting who chose to record them just a moment ago.

Pretending he is not in trouble and won’t be scolded later, Seunghoon raises the fireworks in his hand like it's a sword “The last fireworks should end with a Bang! Right?”

They each got one and planted it in the sand with a reasonable distance in between. “Huh, is this why you bought four matchsticks?”

“Yeah, let's light it together! Have I told you the clerk gave me a strange look?”, Seunghoon's offended voice can be heard a small distance away from Jinwoo.

“They probably thought you’re juvenile Hyung”, Mino snickered beside Seunghoon.

“Is everyone ready?”, Seungyoon cut their bickering short. He got various sounds of confirmation and nods. “Okay, make sure to step back once you lit it!”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Seungyoon stepped back quickly after setting the fuse, the footstep sound that's muffled by the sand told him the others were doing it too. They move around each other and end up in one spot just far enough that the sparks won’t hit them. The fuse reached its end and with a hiss, four bright lights launched to the sky, followed with a loud explosion that burst into a shower of colors and light, all of it in a combination of blue and white.

"Did you choose the colors, Hyung?" Mino asked, phone in hand and recording the blooming fire flower. Maybe he would make a painting out of this.

Seunghoon replied softly, still eyeing the lightshow. "Nah, must be our lucky day."

Beside him, Jinwoo silently gaze in wonder at the sky. It's been a long time since he actually saw fireworks this close. He thinks that he won't mind seeing this once again, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Although Seungyoon replied with just that, he also thought of something else beside the fireworks. Like before, he sneaks a glance at the boy beside him, he can only see the silhouette since they decide to turn all the lights off. The fireworks’ light is the only thing that shines on his face, but Seungyoon still thinks he won’t forget this easily.

Maybe it's the dark that gives him courage, he turns to properly see the fireworks, hand reaching out and takes a hold of Jinwoo's hand. The strong grip that returns it eases his heart, and he wishes it won't have to end so quickly.

_'I won't forget this moment.'_ he thinks with certainty in his mind.

After a while, that seems to not be enough, the light quietly fades from the sky and a sense of loss radiates in the air. They all know it will be a long time before they can do something like this again.

A clap broke the silence and their thoughts. Seunghoon spoke with a determined voice, "Well, the fun is done! Let's go home before our manager worries."

Mino nods in agreement, adding with a mournful sigh, "That sure was fun."

"Let's do this again." Jinwoo replied beside him, and Seungyoon halfheartedly took his hand back, taking it as a sign that the moment is over. A strong grip stopped him from truly letting go and startled, he turned to Jinwoo in confusion. Sharp meaningful gaze answered him and Jinwoo said with a smile, "I said, let's do this again."

The hold on his hand is sure and Seungyoon feels that everything comes after this will be fine. He returned the grip and with a strength he didn't think he would find today, replied "Definitely."

They turned away from the beach and walked together, phone’s light illuminating their way and soft chatter of plan for another trip in the future filling the journey back.

If Seunghoon and Mino notice that they're still holding hands, they didn't mention it.

— END — 

**Author's Note:**

> J and Y: *pining and in love*  
> H: ahdjkl! MAKE A MOVE OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!
> 
> (later)  
> J: Give me the phone.  
> H: No.  
> J: Give. Me. The. Phone.  
> H: If I can't have it then you can't too-YEET!!  
> 
> 
> Is there a law for playing with fireworks in the beach? Timeline? WHAT TIMELINE? LEts ignore all inconstancy. This story is just me wanting to write fluff and a lil bit of angst, while fumbling from start to finish. Because how do you write romance again?? someone send help pls.
> 
> It's also my love letter to Millions. The fireworks, the having fun energy, the love and affection *crying softly*
> 
> The fireworks scene is inspired partly by the song Uchiage Hanabi that Mafumafu covered! (I enjoy writing while listening to it! I recommended to check out the song if you have time!) Particularly, this lyrics:
> 
> _Shining with a bang,  
>  we watched the blooming fireworks  
> Surely, Summer was far from over  
> Passing through and connecting  
> Our uncertain hearts,  
> I wanted this night to last forever ___


End file.
